Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of special-purpose computers. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a calculator that can be configured by an end user.
Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic calculators are known. Conventional calculators have many disadvantages, however. For instance, many calculators are only suitable for a narrow range of purposes. One may include functions suitable for solving trigonometry problems; another may include functions used in finance. A user may therefore require multiple calculators.
Another limitation of known calculators is that they are typically configured to output only a final result based on a single expression. This is disadvantageous for cases where a user might want to view an intermediate result, use the intermediate result in a later calculation, and/or logically branch to an alternative calculation based on the intermediate result.
Therefore, a need exists for a calculator that allows a user to solve his or her own range of problems and/or provides the user with better access to intermediate results.